Love Yourself
by vallakim
Summary: BTS!FF / KookV / Jungkook x Taehyung / Top!Jungkook x Bot!Taehyung / Fluffyangst(?) / very short series / dont expect too much :") /
1. Hai

Jeon Jungkook, pemuda 20 tahun yang hampir mendefinisikan kata sempurna dengan segala sesuatu yang dimilikinya.

Ia _rupawan_ , _berbakat_ , dan _berada_. Memiliki apa yang hampir seluruh pemuda di dunia idamkan.

Fisiknya sempurna. Parasnya menawan. Berbakat luar biasa. Dan dilatarbelakangi keluarga terpandang.

 _Sempurna_.  
.

.

.

Jungkook sudah melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh sang ayah, yang menuntutnya untuk menjadi pria serba bisa dan berpotensi besar kelak. Mengikuti segala perintah dan menahan semua tekanan yang diterimanya. Jungkook tidak menolak, ia tahu, ayahnya adalah seseorang yang _keras_. Namun, itu merupakan salah satu cara ayahnya menyayanginya. Dengan bukti sang kepala keluarga mendukung apapun yang diinginkan sang putra, bersama dengan istrinya yang senantiasa memberi cinta dari belakang.

Impian sederhananya hanyalah menjadi seorang penari. Salah satu keinginan terpendam dalam hati kecilnya. Tehitung kurang dari dua puluh empat jam lagi ia bisa mewujudkan salah satu impiannya.

Sebuah kompetisi _dance_ yang diselenggarakan oleh salah satu agensi besar di Korea Selatan.

Pemuda beriris kelam itu siap, _sangat siap_ untuk mengejar kemana keinginan hatinya itu mengarah.  
.

.

.

.

Namun semua tidak mudah, Tuhan mungkin sedang mempermainkannya jauh di atas sana, menggoreskan takdir yang tidak pernah sama sekali dibayangkan oleh pemuda tampan itu.

 _Mimpi kecilnya direnggut dengan begitu kurang ajar dalam sekejap mata_.

Menyumpah serapahi takdir yang membuatnya harus berakhir menetap dalam gedung dengan aroma khas obat di tiap sudutnya.

Dan hanya itu yang dilakukannya hampir setiap hari.  
.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook memutar roda kursinya, menyusuri sepanjang koridor yang mulai ramai dengan keluarga pasien yang datang membesuk. Indra penglihatannya menangkap dengan baik bagaimana orang-orang itu bercengkrama satu sama lain, _begitu hangat_. Dalam hati Jungkook mengumpat, merasa sedikit _iri_ karena sudah dua hari tak ada yang datang mengunjunginya. Bahkan orang tuanya.

Gerakan tangannya memutar semakin cepat, cepat, dan cepat. Sedikit lagi mencapai ujung koridor jika saja sebuah tangan tidak segera menghentikannya. Decit roda karet kursi rodanya menggema seiring gerakan tangan refleks menarik _wheel lock_ yang berada di sudut bawah sisi kanan.

Sebuah telapak tangan kini sejajar dengan paras tampan sang pemuda bersurai kelam. Nyaris saja saling menyentuh.

Jungkook menengadah ke arah sang pelaku pemberhentian paksa. Maniknya menangkap sosok pemuda bersurai cokelat tengah menatap lurus tepat padanya.

Dan yang tak Jungkook kira. Telapak tangan itu ternyata milik seorang pemuda. Terlihat begitu halus dengan lima jemari merapat lentik.  
.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, membentuk lengkungan bibir yang menawan begitu tulus. Turut mengangkat pipi berisinya yang tersapu merah. ー _Benar-benar merah_.ー Memanjang dari sisi ke sisi melewati hidung bangirnya.

Jungkook masih bergeming. Diam-diam mengamati pemuda itu.

 _Dia manis_.

Hingga tangan yang tidak lebih besar dari milik Jungkook itu berputar meminta sebuah jabatan tangan.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Jungkook memutuskan untuk meraih jemari kurus si surai cokelat manis.

Menerima _tawaran_ apapun yang akan diberikan oleh _dia_.  
.

.

.

.

Kedua pemuda itu saling menjabat, melempar senyum satu sama lain. _Dan menciptakan_ _sebuah ikatan benang merah yang baru_.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc/?


	2. Let us be-

"Kim Taehyung. Salam kenal."

Pemuda manis itu membuka suara. Merasa senang ketika pemuda yang sudah beberapa hari - _bahkan minggu_ \- ini diperhatikannya menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Mari berteman." Lanjutnya dibubuhi seulas lengkungan bibir secerah mawar miliknya.

Jungkook terpana, waktu seolah terhenti selama beberapa detik hanya karena senyuman itu. Ia lalu mengayunkan tautan tangan keduanya. "Jeon Jungkook. Salam kenal." Membalas singkat tanpa mengalihkan fokus maniknya dari paras menawan pemuda Kim.

Telapak tangan yang masih bersentuhan dengannya itu terasa panas. Tidak mengherankan bagi Jungkook jika melihat piyama rumah sakit yang melekat di tubuh semampai empunya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja berada di luar? Kau demam."

"Ah." Taehyung tersentak, melepaskan tangannya perlahan dari jangkauan Jungkook. "Tidak, aku hanya keluar sebentar. Obat siangku juga sudah diberikan." Jawabnya, tetap dengan senyum kotak menggemaskan itu.

"Istirahatlah." Bukan bermaksud mengusir, Jungkook bahkan ingin berlama-lama dengan makhluk manis ini. Pemuda yang Jungkook sesali baru ia tahu keberadaanya di sana.

"Iya." Terbesit sepotong kecil kesedihan di suara Taehyung, jujur saja ia masih ingin berbicara lebih lama. Dan Jungkook yang _peka_ berhasil menangkap _sinyalnya_.

"Kita teman. Aku akan mengunjungimu besok."

Usai dua kalimat janji itu terlontar, Jungkook tersenyum senang. Mendapatkan respon yang diharapkannya yaitu binar bola mata Taehyung yang kembali cerah dengan bonus anggukan polos yang begitu menggemaskan.

" _Eung_. Aku duluan."  
.

.

.

.

Taehyung meraih tiang infusnya, menggenggamnya erat dan mulai berjalan pelan. Tangan kiri yang terhubung dengan selang infusnya juga turut terangkat, meraba-raba sekitar seiring langkah pelan tapi pastinya tercipta.

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi penuh tanya, _teman baru_ nya itu terlihat aneh.

Seolah mampu memahami keterdiaman Jungkook, Taehyung menghentikan langkah kecilnya. "Jika kau bertanya. Jawabannya adalah aku tidak bisa melihat, Kook _ie_."

Ia memutar tubuh, menebar cengiran lucu itu lagi seolah apa yang baru saja dikatakannya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang luar biasa.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Jungkook tercengang, mengetahui satu kenyataan lagi tentang seorang Kim Taehyung. Pemuda manis itu sebenarnya kini tengah menghadap ke sebuah tabung oksigen yang selalu tersedia di setiap ruang rawat, tampaknya sedikit meleset dimana ia memperkirakan Jungkook berada.

"Tentu, boleh sekali. Itu panggilan yang lucu." Suaranya terdengar bersahabat, berusaha untuk membuat si pemuda manis tidak terganggu oleh keterkejutannya sedikitpun.

Taehyung semakin tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Sampai kedua matanya menyipit mempertemukan bulu mata yang baru Jungkook sadari begitu panjang dan lentik.

Sepasang mata yang _indah_ , _cantik_.

ー _Tentu dengan mengesampingkan satu kekurangannya_.  
.

.

.

.

Jungkook menggerakkan kursi rodanya hingga sampai di hadapan Taehyung. Menyesuaikan posisinya dimana arah pandang surai cokelat itu mengarah. "Kau ingin kemana?"

"Tempat tidur."

"Genggam tanganku, biar kuantar." Dengan itu Jungkook meraih tangan kiri Taehyung yang terbebas dari pegangan. Memerangkap jemari ramping itu dengan sangat hati-hati, takut melukai pembuluh darah yang menjadi jalur masuk nutrisi dan obatnya.

Taehyung terikik kecil. Jika saja warna merah itu tidak menodai pipinya, maka Jungkook pasti akan melihat betapa manisnya seorang Kim Taehyung saat merona.

"Terima kasih, Kook _ie_."  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc/?


End file.
